


Black

by leonheart2012



Series: My Porn Collection [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anonmymous sex - kinda, Cock Warming - kinda, Delayed Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: "Mmm." He moaned, even louder than he ever had before. "V, please..."It was the first time the man had ever spoken in one of his videos, and the deep baritone of his arousal almost made me lose it."Please..." He whispered, now barely audible. "Please let me cum. Please."Part of a series; My Porn Collection - All the kinks, all the sexy stuff I can think of. Honestly, this is just an excuse to write really dirty sex stuff and pass it off as cannonical smut ;PHope you all enjoyP.S. I haven't seen Venom, or know anything about Venom, I'm just super into this pairing.





	Black

It'd been a while since this channel had posted anything, but I was totally into a round of masturbating right then, so I closed my bedroom door and clicked the link, excited to see what they'd put up this time.

The channel had first showed up just a few months earlier, featuring a black latex-clad figure with a huge dick. It was a strange latex, thout; it seemed to shift without being told what to do. Not that I really cared; it was  _hot_ watching the man underneath the material writhe in pleasure. It made me really jealous. I wished I could have a suit that was bound to pleasure me constantly.

Opening my bedside drawer, I watched as the video started playing, the man in latex approaching the camera, his face hidden by an inky mask. The image made my dick twitch. I was so ready for this.

The title of the video gave almost nothing away, but as the latex suit opened up to reveal the man's caged cock, I knew I was in for a heavenly ride. Slowly, the cage melted away into a cock ring, leaving the guy's tip open for what was about to happen. I fixed my eyes on the screen as the latex shifted and reformed into a long, thin rod, teasing at the hole at the tip. My breath caught as I watched the makeshift sound slide easily into his eurethra, my ears strainging to hear his beautiful moans.

My head fell back against my pillows, groaning as I rolled the tip of my pinkie around my own opening, wondering what it would feel like. I moaned with the guy in the video, my hips pushing up to seek more contact, but I wasn't ready for that yet; I wanted to watch until the end before jerking off in earnest. After all, this was too beautiful to be distracted by a pesky erection.

I wanted so desperately to know what it felt like to have that sticky-looking black goo sliding down into my dick, and it drove me crazy that I never would. My cock begged for attention, but I ignored it, keeping my fingers wrapped around it to keep it warm, but doing not much else.

The man moaned again as the sound grew bigger, stretching him wider without pulling out. I moaned with him, going out of my mind as I tried to imagne just how good that would feel. My whole body was on fire, my muscles begging me to move, but I wouldn't give in - not yet.

I checked how much longer the video had and almost groaned in frustration. Three more minutes of pure torture before I could feel absolute ecstacy. I was ready for it.

The sound continued to gradually grow inside the man's cock, to a point where I thought his dick might burst, but he only moaned louder. I was breathing heavily as I watched, hoping they wouldn't cut the camera off before he came. I was almost certain I could come untouched if he came on camera; every part of me was strung tight, begging for release, and my cock ached in sympathy as I watched the now-huge sound fuck gently in and out of his dick.

"Mmm." He moaned, even louder than he ever had before. "V, please..."

It was the first time the man had ever spoken in one of his videos, and the deep baritone of his arousal almost made me lose it.

"Please..." He whispered, now barely audible. "Please let me cum. Please."

The latex parted and I caught sight of something sharp and white. Even through the screen, I could see - almost feel - the shiver of fear that went through him. A mirroring shiver shot up my own spine, but it only served to push me closer to the edge. I dug my teeth into my free hand, begging myself not to come until the video had finished, squeezing my dick so hard it almost hurt.

With a few final strokes into the man's dick, the cock ring melted away, and his milky white semen splattered everywhere as the sound thinned to a needle-point, pulling out and wrapping back around the base, milking the man's cock for every last drop.

My hands shook as I struggled to control myself. The video ended, and I let out a breath, feeling proud of myself that I had held on until the end. Loosening my hold, I watched with hungry eyes as the man approached the camera again, waiting until the moment the sound plunged back inside him to start stroking.

It took literally seconds for me to cum, but I was so high on it that I didn't even care. When I came back around from that mind-numbing orgasm, that video was definitely going into my best porn folder.


End file.
